Making the Grade
by IcicleLilly
Summary: AU. Gumball –science genius and nerd prince– and Marshall –rocker king– hate each other. Throw in Fionna and an English project that's worth half their grade, and see if they can make the grade without killing each other first. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

X

Marshall was pretty sure Ms. Foster was bat shit crazy. She mostly just muttered about Shakespeare and Caesar salad for forty minutes, and when the bell rang she just happened to remember, oh, yeah, you have a four page assignment on the next three chapters due tomorrow. Single spaced. Ms. Foster was forever drinking coffee, and as a result was that she was always jittery. Her hair was a dirt brown color, and always in the same style to the point where everyone knew it was a wig.

She also loved picking on Marshall. He had failed her class last year, and refused to take summer school in favor of band camp, so he was in her sophomore class while he was a junior. Ms. Foster had taken a liking to Gumball, nerd extraordinaire, and was constantly comparing the two. When Marshall had taken the time to write a complete sentence, Gumball had written a paragraph. Marshall snorted. As if the nerd had anything better to do then worry about getting a ninety nine percent instead of a hundred. Marshall, on the other hand, had to worry about his band, his guitar, and keeping his D average. It was just enough to pass, and to keep from the school riding him about going to summer school.

He had the best seat in the class, right next to the back door. It made for an easy escape when Ms. Foster wanted him to stay after class to 'talk'. More like drill him about him not doing his homework. Today he wasn't so lucky. The old sack of leather caught him before he was able to escape, and he was staying behind with some blond chick with a hat and –lo and behold- the great Gumball, who was actually going to talk to lower species.

X

"You three are going to do a group project together."

It was silent for all of two seconds before Marshall Lee was defying the words of an adult, as usual. Gumball sighed as the good for nothing tried to plead his case.

"_What?"_ He shouted, sending her a horrified glance. "Not with him!"

Gumball was the only other 'he' in the room. "Excuse me? You should be happy to do a project with me; you might actually have a chance at passing for once."

"I don't want or need your help-"

"Dudes!" The blond girl spoke for the first time. "What we don't need is to fight."

Gumball softened under her hard gaze. "You're right, Fionna. We shouldn't argue before we know what we're supposed to do."

The three turned their attention back to Ms. Foster. "Thank you, Fionna. I was originally going to announce the assignment to the class Monday, but considering the circumstances I thought that I should make you aware of the task before the rest of the class. The reason that your group is special is simple. Gumball, you have the highest grade in the class," Gumball sat up straighter, obviously pleased with himself. Ms. Foster's eyes turned sharper. "Marshall, Fionna, you two have the lowest." Fionna slumped in her chair. Marshall seemed unaffected. "In an attempt to raise both of your grades I have decided to partner you up with Gumball. This assignment will be worth fifty percent of your grade."

Ms. Foster reached inside her desk drawer and pulled out a hat that must have been from the seventeenth century. "You will draw a subject from the hat and write a paper about what it means to you, respectively. Then I want to write a joint paper about what you have learned from the assignment, making a total of four papers." She pushed the hat towards Gumball, and he reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Family," He read from it.

Ms. Foster nodded wisely. "Good, you have chosen a subject that can be simple and very, very complicated. This assignment will be due in two weeks, and you are dismissed."

X

Marshall would have happily stomped away from Gumball, given the chance. Problem was, the student parking lot and the buses were in the same direction, so he had to walk slowly as Gumball marched his pink pants wearing self ahead.

"Guys! Wait up!" Fionna caught up with Marshall as Gumball waited ahead. The three caught up with each other, Gumball giving Marshall mistrustful looks, Marshall studiously ignoring him, and Fionna looking helplessly between them. "I think we should meet up to plan the project and stuff."

"Didn't she say that was had to write our own papers, and then write the joint one?" Gumball said.

Fionna blushed and scratched nervously at her hat. "Yeah, but… I'm not so good at school. I think we should plan what we're going to do so I don't write the wrong thing."

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to get everything out in the open…" Gumball trailed off.

"Mathematical!" Fionna said happily as she pumped her fist in the air. Marshall almost tripped over his own feet. _Mathematical?_ What the hell kind of saying was that? "We can meet up at my house on Saturday for lunch." She pulled a pen from her backpack and scribbled her address on their hands. "Later, dudes!"

X

What do you guys think? I've never written a fic like this, so I'm kind of nervous. There probably won't be any romance, just friendship. Any OOC is because this is set in modern day, so it's going to be a lot different than if they were in Aaa. Like, since Marshall isn't a thousand years old, he hasn't come to terms with himself, and Gumball isn't a prince, so he doesn't have to be perfect all the time. Drop me a review and tell me if I should continue on or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

X

Marshall pulled up to Fionna's house and stepped out of his car. The house looked more like a woodland cabin than a two story house. Wood panels covered every surface until the roof, and there was a huge oak tree in the backyard. He walked up to it, dreading every step he took. Marshall couldn't believe he was doing this. He should just skip out now, while he had the chance. His family (he shuddered at the name of the assignment) wasn't exactly functional. Marshall sighed and rang the doorbell. He was already there, anyway. He could hear quick footsteps inside – probably Fionna running to the door – and it was opened a couple seconds later.

"Dude!" She smiled. "You came!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Fionna's smile faltered, and Marshall easily caught on. "I bet good ol' Gummy told you I wouldn't be coming, right?" He was going to ditch anyway, but was happy he didn't now. Anything to make Gumball irritated.

"It's nothing personal…"

"I'm sure it is," Marshall said as Fionna led him through her house. It was kind of like a junk yard of all things odd. Their couch had an assortment of fake furs on it and the coffee table had weird little knick knacks on it. They finally reached the kitchen, where Gumball was sitting with a notebook and an unopened box of pizza. As if on cue, Fionna's stomach growled loudly.

Gumball and Marshall looked at her. Fionna shrugged. "Gumball said we should wait until you come to eat."

"Aw," Marshall took a seat at the table. "You waited just for me?"

"It's just good manners," Gumball looked up at him. "I trust you've brought the necessary materials?"

"If a piece of paper and a pen are the 'necessary materials', then yeah."

"Whatever, now we can eat," Fionna said as she gave them some plates. She took a seat, and Marshall watched, impressed, as she calmly polished off three slices. His own slice sat half eaten when they were both done.

Gumball wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I think we should start with the project, work for an hour, and then read to each other our progress."

"Sounds good to me," Fionna agreed, pulling a pen and paper from her pack, Marshall following in suit.

X

"Hey, Fionna, do you know where my-"

A short woman with coffee colored hair and looked to be in her late twenties walked in. Her mouth was comically opening and closing. "What's wrong, Cake?" Fionna asked with a frown.

"_What's wrong_?" The woman – Cake – seemed to have found her tongue. "What is that boy doing in our house?" She pointed at Marshall.

"Hey! That's not cool, Cake," Fionna frowned at her. "You shouldn't talk to our guest like that. I told you people were coming over."

"You didn't tell me that _he _would be here!"

Marshall and Gumball made eye contact and Gumball raised his eyebrow at him. Marshall shrugged.

"What's wrong with Marshall?"

"That's the boy that spray painted my shop!" Cake growled at him, and a wave of realization hit Marshall.

"Oh, that was you?" Marshall asked, which only seemed to make Cake madder. "Sorry."

"Apology not accepted," Cake said with a huff.

"Cake!" Fionna got up and they went to go talk in the other room.

"You vandalized someone's property?" Gumball seemed surprised. He hadn't thought that Marshall would go that low.

"It was a thing I did once."

Fionna walked back into the room with a sigh. "Sorry guys. I didn't know she would do that."

"It's alright, Fionna. We cannot predict people's actions."

"Yeah, but…" She looked at Marshall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured her, and Fionna seemed to perk up after that and took a seat.

X

Gumball looked up from his notebook. "Are you guys ready to share what you've come up with?"

"Sure," Fionna said and Marshall nodded.

"I'll begin then," Gumball picked up his notebook and cleared his throat. "Family is something to be cherished. The average family consists of a mother, father, and sibling. Though, in modern times the definition of family has changed. Now, there are male – male relationships and female – female relationships. There are also-"

"That's all wrong," Marshall interrupted.

Gumball gave him an unhappy look. "How so?"

"The old hag told us to write about what family means to us, not what family means to the rest of the world."

"Oh," Gumball looked back to his notebook.

"I guessing your whole report is like that?" Gumball nodded and Marshall smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Gummy."

Gumball's face turned a dark red color. Fionna was there to protect him in seconds. "You weren't the only one to do your report like that. I did that, too."

"Then you two obviously weren't listening," Marshall said smugly, happy to be the condescend-er, not the condescend-e.

"Well, if your paper is so good, why don't you read it to us?" Gumball crossed his arms.

"Whatever," Marshall dramatically cleared his throat, clearly mocking Gumball. "The meaning of family is different to every person, even if they have the same family. It can mean happiness or sadness, calm or distress, or good or bad times. My family definitely falls under that category of sadness, distress, and bad times. My mother has been in jail since I was eight, and I know she doesn't care about me so I don't bother to visit her. My father died when I was a baby, so I don't even remember him. I live with my Uncle George, the only person in my family I love. He's always away on business, so I barely get to see him. I have no siblings, so it gets pretty lonely in a house by myself.

"When I was thirteen I spray painted a building, and got caught. I almost went to juvenile hall. It was the scariest part of my life, because I was afraid I would turn into my mother. It's kind of ironic, because most kids want to be like their parents, but it's the worst thing I can imagine turning into."

Marshall looked up for a moment to see two shocked gazes looking at him over his paper. "What's up?"

"Dude," Fionna gave him a pitying look. "Harsh."

"It's a thug life, but someone's got to live it," Marshall stopped reading, not wanting to share the rest of his paper. "Let me see your notebook."

Gumball had gotten over his shock and was immediately on the defensive. "What? No!"

"Calm down. I just want to see what you wrote so we can tell which parts to keep and which parts to trash."

Gumball gave him a mistrustful glance, but handed it over anyway. Marshall as about to start reading when he noticed something in the top right corner of the paper. _No, _He thought._ That can't be it._ He began to laugh uncontrollably as Fionna and Gumball looked at him. It took a minute or two for him to calm himself down, and once he had all he could focus on was Gumball.

"_Your first name is Bubba_?" Just saying it out loud was hilarious and another wave of laughter hit him.

Distantly, he could hear Fionna laughing quietly to herself. When he calmed himself down once again, Gumball was glaring at him. "It's not that funny."

"No, I don't think you understand. It really is that funny," Marshall said, grin still plastered on his face. Gumball had a dark blush again.

"I think this study session is over," Gumball said in an annoyed tone. He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "See you later, Fionna," He turned to Marshall. "With any luck, I won't see you again."

He walked towards the door. "Aw, Bubba," Marshall called after him. "Don't be like that."

His only response was the closing door. Marshall looked at Fionna and she shrugged. He sighed. Bubba would get over himself by Monday, right?

X

Thank you for all the support on the last chapter! I really appreciate it. I'm still deciding on whether or not to have romance in the story, but I'm leaning against it. And to clarify, Gumball and Fionna are both fifteen and Marshall is sixteen.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

X

Wrong.

It was obvious that Marshall was being given the silent treatment. He had tried to get Gumball's attention during passing period, but the guy was too easy to lose in a crowd. Once, they had actually made eye contact, and Marshall had called out to him, but the nerd just turned away from him and walked in the other direction. Marshall hoped he made the snide loser late for his next class.

Now it was Wednesday, and Marshall was still being ignored. He was sitting at his usual lunch table, surrounded by all the other rockers at his school. It was an admittedly small group. Marshall had been idly eating his apple when Fionna approached him.

"This is getting ridiculous," Fionna announced. "You need to apologize to Gumball."

"You don't think I've tried? He just keeps running away."

"Well, you need to try harder. We only have, like," She brought up her fingers to count on them. "Twelve more days to finish the project."

"Why do you care so much about the project, anyway?" Marshall smirked. "You want to spend more time with Bubba?"

"N-no," Fionna sputtered adorably, a blush forming on her face. "If my grade drops below a 2.0 I'll get kicked off the soccer, volleyball, softball, and wrestling teams."

"You're on all those teams?" Marshall asked and Fionna nodded. "Impressive. I can barely run a mile."

"Dude, stop playing around," Fionna playfully punched his shoulder. Marshall rubbed his arm and was embarrassed to say it hurt.

"Fionna!" They both looked over to the jock table. "You going to stay there all day or do you want help with your homework?"

"Got to run," Fionna said as she began to walk away. "And don't forget to apologize to Gumball!" She called over her shoulder.

"I won't," Marshall called back, already planning on how he was going to corner Gumball.

X

Marshall marched into the Science Club's meeting room, and made a beeline for Gumball. He seemed right in his element, surrounded by his adoring nerds as he mixed some chemicals. Gumball looked up and made eye contact with him before looking back at his mixture.

_Oh no you don't_ Marshall thought as he stopped in front of the desk Gumball was working on. "Bubba, we need to talk."

Gumball's nerds whispered nervously around him, and Marshall caught a few phrases like 'bad influence' and 'failure.' Marshall shrugged it off, though. People could think whatever they want about him. "In case you haven't noticed, Marshall Lee, I'm in the middle of something."

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you since Monday and you've been ignoring me this whole time. We need to talk."

"This is very important, Marshall. I'll talk to you after English."

"Dude, no way-" The bell cut him off, and at that moment Marshall hated the piercing noise more than ever. When it stopped, and the crowd to get to the next class was gone, Gumball was gone with it.

He'd just have to talk to Gumball after English.

X

Gumball had studiously ignored Marshall throughout English class and was the first one out of the class when the bell rang. Marshall had to actually _run_ to catch up with him, something he generally hated, so when he caught up to Gumball he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Geez Bubba, what's your deal? You said we'd talk after English."

Gumball sighed. "I need to catch the bus, Marshall. Move out of the way."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. We need to finish this project."

Gumball frowned at him. Marshall didn't budge. "Not. Moving."

"I got tired of you making fun of me. I'm not going to put up with that the whole time we're going to be working on this. I've decided to make this easy on you and Fionna, so I'm going to finish the rest of the project alone." Gumball began to walk around him, but Marshall was quick to grab his shoulder.

"And who said it was your place to decide that?" Marshall could feel his voice rising as his irritation grew. He hated pompous people like this, that thought they could choose to do something without the people involved.

"Marshall," Gumball hissed. "You're making a scene."

"We couldn't be having a scene if you could just get over a little joke," Marshall hissed back.

"_Little_? You outright laughed at my name-" Gumball was cut off by the sound of the buses driving away, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake. When Gumball turned back to him, he was madder than ever. "You-you butt! You made me miss my bus!"

Marshall was stunned. "Did you just call me a butt?"

"Now I won't be able to get home!" Gumball's frown deepened. "Thanks a lot, Marshall."

"Always a pleasure," Marshall joked. Gumball scowled and turned away. "Hey, come on, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"You _so _are," Marshall said. "It's cool, anyway. I have a car."

"I refuse to go anywhere with you," Gumball said as he crossed his arms.

"How else are you going to get home?"

"I'll take a cab."

"Do you have the money for that?"

Gumball checked his wallet. "…No."

"It's settled, then. My car is in the student parking lot," The black haired teen began to walk away, and was triumphant when he heard a sigh behind him and the sound of footsteps.

X

The first five minutes of the drive was incredibly awkward. Gumball was staring dejectedly out the window, clutching his backpack to his chest like the floor of Marshall's car was going to swallow it, and Marshall was groping for something to say.

"So," He said when he finally thought of something. "Since we're doing the project together, you should tell me about your family."

"Actually, I'm doing the project," Gumball said, in a huffy tone. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, anyway. My father is British and my mother is Korean, so I'm mixed. My mother passed when I was eight."

"Sucks," Marshall said, relating to Gumball's situation.

Gumball nodded. "It is unfortunate. My father remarried two years later, and passed a year after that when I was eleven. I now live with my step mother, who is literally an 'evil' stepmother. She doesn't even work, only spends the money my father worked his whole life to make. The only reason she hasn't spent it all and kicked me out is-"

Gumball cut himself off, and looked out the window. Marshall looked at him at the next red light. "It's cool if you don't want to talk about it, but I'll listen. I can kind of understand what it's like to lose a parent young."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Marshall nodded as they pulled up to a house that could be compared to a palace. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes," Gumball opened the door. "I'd thank you for driving me, but it was your fault for making me miss the bus. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I got to take a piss. Can I use your bathroom?"

Gumball sighed heavily, like it physically hurt him to let Marshall use his bathroom. "I suppose."

X

If Marshall thought the outside of the house was impressive, he was blown away by the inside. There were tall ceilings with chandeliers, and Gumball actually called his entry room the foyer. A short woman in a maid's dress was waiting at the door.

"Welcome home, Bubba," The maid smiled at the pink-clad teen before noticing the other behind him. "And this is…?"

"Marshall Lee, a classmate. He won't be staying for long, only to use the restroom."

"I am Ms. Peppermint, the housekeeper here," She smiled warmly at him. "I'll lead you to the restroom." As they were walking away, she seemed to realize something. "Oh, Gumball, your stepmother has asked for your presence. She is in the television room."

Gumball made a face, but thanked the housekeeper, said his goodbyes to Marshall, and was one his way to the 'television room.' Why didn't they just call it a living room like a normal people? _They probably have completely separate rooms for the TV and the living room_ Marshall realized.

Once they reached the bathroom, Ms. Peppermint turned to him with a smile. "I trust you remember the way out?"

"Yeah, and thanks," He replied and she smiled in response.

X

When Marshall was done with his business, he walked back the way he thought he came, but got lost. He hadn't seen anybody since he went into the bathroom, so he just wandered around for a while, looking at Gumball's house and admiring how the 'other side' lived. Marshall eventually came to a room that he heard voices coming from. One was easily identified as Gumball's but the other was very high pitched and shrill, a woman's voice. Marshall crouched down and pressed his ear to the door, and listened closely. He knew that eavesdropping was rude, but he figured that he might as well live up to Gumball's expectations of him.

"…were very early today."

"There wasn't very much traffic, and the buses left earlier than usual," Gumball said, his voice muffled by the door. Marshall raised his eyebrow at Gumball effortless lie. He didn't know the nerd had it in him.

"Alright," The high pitch voice replied. "Now give step-mommy a kiss." Marshall heard footsteps and realized that Gumball was actually going to kiss his stepmother. "Hmm," Gumball's stepmother replied. "I meant on the lips."

"A classmate shared sour cream and onion chips on the bus, so I don't think it would be alright to kiss you with such bad breath."

"Fair enough," She said. "Maybe next time-"

Marshall rose very suddenly from his crouched position, remembering the way out, and suddenly very sickened at what he had heard.

X

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. Seriously. (Whenever I type seriously all I can think about is Lumpy Space Princess. She's my favorite character in the show.)

Five points to anybody that guesses correctly to who Gumball's stepmother is! Haha, it should be pretty obvious, though. I made Gumball Asian American because in the show he's a candy-human hybrid, so I wanted to make him a British-Korean hybrid, if that makes any sense.

Reviews make me happy and update more :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

X

Marshall flopped onto his bed that same night. His stomach churned, and he shivered. Was Gumball's stepmother sexually abusing him…?

He shook his head. It couldn't be. Guys as happy as Gumball didn't go through stuff like that. Guys like Gumball lived soft, cushy lives and made everybody love them.

At that moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket with an incoming text. It was from Fionna.

_Meeting at lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria to talk about the project!_

Marshall stiffened. Crap, the project! He would have to see Gumball tomorrow, and after what he saw in Gumball's house, Marshall wasn't sure that he would be able to look him in the eyes. Wait- Fionna and Gumball were pretty close, right? Maybe she would know what he was going through at home.

He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. Marshall prayed that she would pick up, because if he didn't get this off his chest, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to act normally around Gumball tomorrow. If he did start acting weird around Gumball, right after he managed to get him to start talking to him again, the results would be horrible.

Thankfully, Fionna picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Marshall."

"Dude! Did you make up with Gumball?"

"Yeah, he's talking to me again."

"Mathematical! What's up?"

"Nothing much. You and Bubba are pretty close, right?"

"He's one of my best friends. Why?"

"Do you know anything about his parents?"

"…Did he tell you about them?"

Marshall could feel his palms begin to sweat. "He told me that they died but not much else. I made him miss his bus after school today, so I drove him home. I had to whiz, so he let me use his bathroom. I got kind of lost, and I heard some stuff I wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?"

"Well… it was between Bubba and his stepmom."

It was silent on the other line for a moment. After what felt like forever, Fionna finally responded. "Was it weird stuff?"

"Yeah… she was telling him to give her a kiss."

"That's not so weird. Kids kiss their parents all the time."

"Yeah, but she told him to do it on the lips, and when he wouldn't she was, like, really disappointed," Marshall took a shaky breath. "It really freaked me out."

Fionna sighed. "I guess you found out."

"Has she done anything else to Bubba?"

"…I don't think I should tell you about it without Gumball knowing. You'd have to ask him yourself."

"He would never tell me anything like that."

"I don't know. I don't feel right talking to you about Gumball's life."

Marshall sighed. "It's okay. I'll try talking to him tomorrow, and see what he says."

"Okay."

"Thanks for your help. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"No problem. Later days."

Marshall hung up the phone at sat up on his bed. Getting Gumball to talk about this would be harder than pulling teeth.

X

The next day at lunch, Gumball wandered over to where Marshall and Fionna were sitting at a table. He took a seat next to Fionna, which was just about as far away as he could get from Marshall. Sure, they were talking, but Gumball hadn't forgiven him.

"Hey, Bubba," Marshall smirked at him. "I thought you were the king of punctuality."

"I had to tell the Science Club I wouldn't be able to make the meeting today," Gumball sniffed. "Not that you would understand. The only group you're in is to make distasteful music."

"_Distasteful_-"

"Now that we're all here," Fionna smoothly cut off Marshall. "We can finish up on the project. I'm half way done with my paper about what it means to me. How far are you guys?"

"I haven't gotten very far," Gumball admitted.

"Really?" Fionna frowned. "I figured you'd be done already."

Gumball flushed. "I've been busy with Science Club and other homework." Fionna continued to give him a confused look. "Don't worry; I'll be finished with it on time."

"Alright, dude," Fionna said, still looking confused. "How far are you, Marshall?"

"I'm done."

"What?" They both said.

"Whoa guys, chill," Marshall said. "No need to break out the creepy unison. I was bored last night and I knew if I didn't finish you guys would ride me about it, so I decided to get it done early. No big deal."

"How long is it?" Gumball asked.

"Like… five pages. Maybe six."

"That should be long enough," Gumball said. Marshall glared at him. Jerk.

"More than long enough," Fionna said, amazed. "Mine is like, half a page."

"Guess you have more than half of it to do," Marshall said.

"I think we should meet up after school today to start on the joint project," Gumball said, changing the subject.

"I'm free," Marshall agreed.

They both looked over to Fionna expectantly. "Sorry, Cake doesn't want Marshall in the house anymore."

"Whatever," Marshall said indifferently.

"We could go to my house," Gumball offered. His stepmother would be out, anyway.

"No!" Marshall disagreed quickly. Too quickly. Gumball squinted at him. Had he heard something he wasn't supposed to…? "I mean, he lives so far away it wouldn't make sense for me and Fionna to go all the way over there, right? We can go to my house."

"It's cool with me," Fionna agreed.

Gumball nodded. "Yes, it's fine with me as well."

"I'll give you guys a lift afterschool. Meet me in the student parking lot."

X

Marshall leaned on his car, waiting for Fionna and Gumball. They finally arrived five minutes later.

"Geez, what took you two so long?"

Gumball got a haughty look on his face. "We had to go to our lockers. Unlike you, Marshall Lee, we actually care about our school work."

"Yeah, I guess you two really do care about that lame stuff, don't you?" Marshall said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Fionna was walking toward the backseat. "Ah, Fionna, wouldn't you like to have the passenger seat?" Gumball asked her.

"It's okay, dude. I don't need it."

"I insist. A lady should always have the most comfortable seat," Gumball smiled.

"I-I guess. Thanks, Gumball."

"It is no problem."

When Fionna climbed into the car, her face was noticeably red. Marshall snorted. "I guess chivalry really isn't dead.

X

"Whoa, dude! This house is amazing!" Fionna exclaimed once they had gotten out of the car. Marshall's house was on the outskirts of town, near the swamps. It was on raisers and was made mostly out of wood. He personally thought it was kind of old and lame.

"Thanks, I guess," He said, walking up the steps to the house. Marshall unlocked it, and they all walked inside, Fionna and Gumball looking around curiously. "You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure," Fionna accepted. It seemed to Marshall that she was always hungry. "What do you have?"

"Some coke, water…" Marshall rummaged around in the fridge, moving things around. "A couple apples and some leftover spaghetti."

"Is that really all you have?" Fionna said as she walked up to him and looked inside. "Geez, Cake and I would eat everything in here for breakfast."

"Fionna," Gumball said disapprovingly.

"Oh," Fionna blushed. "Sorry Marshall."

"Nah, it's cool. My uncle isn't here often, I don't eat very much, so…"

Cue awkward silence.

"Well," Gumball said, breaking the silence. "I suppose we should start on the project?"

"Okay," Fionna agreed and they got to work.

X

About two hours later, a horn beeped outside. "Oh!" Fionna looked up. "That's my ride."

Marshall looked at his watch. Five thirty. "I thought you guys were leaving at six thirty."

Fionna laughed nervously. "Well, you know Cake. She probably wants me home…"

"Yeah," Marshall said. "I'll walk you out."

"Sure," Fionna looked at Gumball. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Fionna," He said with a smile.

Marshall and Fionna walked out onto the wood porch. "Dude!" Fionna whispered. "This is your chance!"

"What?"

She shushed him. "To talk to Gumball about what you saw!"

His mouth made a small 'o' shape. "Okay."

"Call me when he leaves and tell me what happens!" Fionna whispered. The car beeped, and Marshall looked over to see Cake glaring at him. Just to make her mad, Marshall gave her a wide smile and a wave. "See you!" Fionna called behind her as she walked away.

"Bye," Marshall called to her retreating form.

He looked back to his house and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

X

"Hey, Bubba," Marshall slid down on the couch next to him and smiled as best as he could.

Gumball looked at him. "You look like you're constipated."

"Thanks. I needed that wonderful insight to complete my day," Marshall realized he was being too snarky and he had to be nicer if he wanted Gumball to feel comfortable enough around him to fess up about his stepmother. "So… How's Science Club? Is it any fun?"

"Yeah…" Gumball replied, on the defensive. Marshall had something up his sleeve. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Good, considering your science grade, you would just drag the team down."

"Probably," Marshall agreed. There wasn't any denying it. "Are you on any other clubs? Sports, maybe?"

"No, I devote all my time and energy to school and Science Club," Gumball gave him an odd look. "Why are you asking me there questions?" Marshall opened his mouth, but Gumball cut him off. "You've been acting weird around me. Never looking me in the eyes, trying to be nice to me, and forcing yourself to smile. This has been going since-" A thought dawned on him. "Since you came to my house."

"Nah, man. Nothing happened."

"You're lying to me," Gumball could feel his anger rising. "What did you hear?"

"Bubba, calm down-"

"_Tell me!"_ Gumball yelled, standing up over Marshall. When he didn't say anything, he repeated himself in a calmer tone, but the anger was still there.

"I did hear something," Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat. "I heard- I heard you and your stepmother."

"What were we saying?"

"You know what you were saying-"

"Tell me what you heard us saying," Gumball repeat, his chest rising and falling. "Tell. Me."

"Just stuff about you being early home," Marshall said. "And… she told you to kiss her and you didn't do it the way she wanted to so you made a half assed excuse. I- I felt sick after that, so I left."

"Alright then," Gumball seemed calmer. He walked over to his bag and began to pack it up. "My ride is probably almost here. I'll call and meet up with them."

"Bubba-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gumball cut him off, seemingly unable to hear him. "We can talk about the project at school."

"Gumball-"

Gumball started to walk towards the door, but Marshall wasn't about to let him leave. He grabbed onto Gumball's arm. "Let me go."

"No way, man," Marshall said. "I can't let you leave like this."

"Yes, you can. You can just pretend like this never happened, and go on with your life."

"I can't do that. I know we're not friends but-"

"That's just it. We're _not_ friends. I don't need you, or your help. I can take care of myself."

Marshall looked at him. He could only see the back of Gumball's head facing the door. "Considering you've let this go on, you obviously can't take care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

Marshall could hear that Gumball was slowly letting his walls come down in his voice. "I know, dude," Marshall said gently. "But sometime everybody needs some help."

"I just-" Gumball's voice cracked. "It's just… hard."

"It is," Marshall agreed.

"She's the only one I have left."

"Your stepmother?" Marshall asked, confused.

Gumball nodded. "Everyone else in my family is dead. I have no one else," Gumball turned and finally looked at him. "You get that, don't you?"

"Yeah. My uncle is the only one for me."

"I just- I know it is wrong," Gumball said. "I can't tell the police though. She's the only person that could pay my college tuition, and if I tell anybody I'll get put into the foster care system."

Marshall watched him. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two years," Gumball said, sniffling.

"Since you were thirteen?" Marshall said in a disgusted voice. No one should have to go through that so young.

Gumball nodded. "Yeah."

"How-" Marshall swallowed, afraid of the answer he was going to get. "How far has she gone?"

"Only French kissing and she only did it once," Gumball laughed. It was the saddest thing Marshall had ever heard. "I locked myself in my room for a week, trying to get her taste out of my mouth. Anyway, just kissing wouldn't be enough to build a case on. I just have to deal with it for three years when I turn eighteen, and then I can go and never see her again."

"Gumball," Marshall said seriously. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"I know," Gumball said. "But it's the best way." A couple tears tumbled from his eyes, and Gumball was quick to wipe them up, looking embarrassed. Marshall pretended not to notice.

He led Gumball back to the couch. "When's your ride coming to pick you up?"

Gumball checked his phone. "In thirty minutes."

"Tell Ms. Peppermint you need to spend more time on the project so you're staying overnight," Marshall said. Gumball opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear any complaints. We're going to watch sappy movies and gossip and act like total girls for the night."

Gumball frowned. "Can we at least make them action movies?"

Marshall laughed. "I guess." He walked into his kitchen. "Now, I don't really offer people some of my secret stash, but I guess you can have some," Marshall brought out a box from the back of his cupboard. "Want some herbal tea?"

"Oh, thank glob," Gumball gave a nervous laugh. "I thought you were going to offer me drugs."

"Nah, those are mine all mine," Marshall said as he began to heat the water.

"Why do you keep your tea secret?" Gumball asked curiously.

"It's not exactly manly," Marshall sighed with false nostalgia. "There's just something about dead leaves in hot water that I can't stay away from."

Gumball laughed wholeheartedly. Marshall grinned. He was happy that Gumball had bounced back to quickly.

X

DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens!

I was reading online that they were originally going to give Marshall lines in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake and that they were going to have him voiced by DANTE BASCO. I. Love. Him. Ever since he played Zuko in Avatar: the Last Airbender I've kind of been obsessed, ahaha.

REVIEW FOR MOAR.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

X

"Marshall!" Fionna frowned at him as he walked up. "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"I didn't have a chance," He replied. "Bubba spent the night sat my place."

"Did he spend the night," Fionna's eyebrows began to wiggle. "_or did he spend the night_?" Marshall gave her a flat look. She laughed. "I'm kidding. What happened when you told him you knew?"

Marshall filled her in on everything Gumball told him.

"Gumball told you all that?" Fionna asked as they walked down the main hallway at their school.

Marshall nodded. "It was kind of like a dam broke inside him and he spilled his guts to me," Marshall blinked. "'A dam broke inside him.' That would be a good song lyric." He quickly scribbled it down on his hand.

"I guess you guys are friends, then," Fionna smiled. "That's good."

"We're just friends of the circumstances, and that we share a secret," Marshall said. "I'm sure that if we didn't have those two things, we would go back to fighting, like usual."

"Nah, dude," Fionna said confidently. "You guys are bros now."

"Whatever," Marshall said. "And speaking of Bubba and relationships, what's up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously like him," Marshall smirked when Fionna's face turned red. "And he acts so freaking princely to you, so Bubba must like you back."

"He doesn't like me," Fionna said firmly.

"You'll never know until you ask him," Marshall said, lightly nudging her with his elbow.

"That's the thing, dude," Fionna nudged him back not-so-lightly. "He already asked me out."

"What?" Marshall asked, surprised. "Then why aren't you guys holding hands and making out in the hallways like other insane high school students?" He nodded to where a couple was shamelessly shoving their tongues down the other person's throat.

"Our first date kind of went horribly wrong," Fionna said as they stopped and she began opening her locker.

"What happened?" Marshall asked curiously. Knowing Gumball, he would have tried to make it the best date ever.

"It was before I knew about his stepmom and stuff. I went over to his house to this party for Science Club. I wore a dress and everything. We went up to his room after a while," Fionna sighed. "He was just about to kiss me when his stepmother barged in. She started yelling about getting my hands off of him and to never talk to him again. She even ripped my dress.

"After that, I was really freaked out and I avoided Gumball at school. He cornered me and told me about his stepmother. Gumball said he still liked me a lot and if I wanted to go on another date. I was still scared of his stepmom, so I said no. We're still really close friends though."

"Geez," Marshall said. "Bubba just can't catch a break, can he?"

"His life is like, so sad," Fionna shook her head. "I can't imagine going through all of that and still acting as happy as Gumball does."

"Hey," Marshall realized. "I still don't know who Gumball's stepmother is, or what she looks like."

"Think white hair and pale skin. Her name is Simon Metrikov (1)."

The bell rang, and they both walked to English class.

X

"This class period will be dedicated to working on your projects, since they are all due on Monday," Ms. Foster looked around the room, giving every student a sharp look and taking a large gulp of her omnipresent coffee mug. "I will not be accepting any late work." Groans could be heard around the classroom. "Now, spilt up into groups."

Gumball and Fionna both stood up and took seats around Marshall in the back of the room. "How much progress have you made, Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"I just need to put of the finishing touches."

"Me, too," Gumball smiled up at them. "This project is coming along nicely. I think we should add a page or two onto the joint one, and then we will be finished."

"Mathematical!" Fionna said triumphantly. "I think this is the first time I haven't pulled an all-nighter trying to finish a project."

"Really?" Gumball frowned at her.

"Yeah, when I put it off that long I just don't bother doing it," Marshall added in.

Gumball looked flustered. "How can you do that? Don't you feel guilty when you don't do an assignment?"

"Nope."

"Anyway," Fionna cut in. "I say we should get together tonight to finish this lumping project!"

"Whoa girl, watch that language," Marshall said, amused. "I'm busy tonight."

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Band practice. I've kind of been putting it on the back burner these past couple of weeks, so they're getting ticked at me."

"Aw," Fionna cooed. "Have you been paying more attention to us than your band?"

"What?" Marshall lied. "No way. I've just been busy."

"But you've been free every time we work on the project," Gumball said, happy to not be the one getting teased.

Marshall opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, before looking away. "Shut up."

"Are you blushing?" Fionna asked, leaning in closer with a smile.

"No!" Marshall protested. "Back off, I need my space."

"Sorry dude," Fionna laughed good naturedly. "You're just so adorable when you try to deny the truth."

"So adorable I can't stop looking," Gumball said, smirk on his face.

"I hate the both of you," Marshall muttered.

"You love us," Fionna replied with a laugh.

"Hey!" Ms. Foster shouted from the front of the classroom. "You three! Stop wasting time and get to work!"

"Yes, Ms. Foster," Gumball replied like the goody-goody he was.

Fionna spoke in a lower voice. "What are you guys practicing for?"

"Well, we haven't had a gig in a while. We've played at least once at every club in this miniscule town, so we're just trying to make some new stuff so they'll ask us to play there again."

"Awesome, dude. Tell me when you're playing next," Fionna said and Marshall nodded.

"Yes, I would like to see you play as well," Gumball said.

Marshall raised his eyebrow at him. "Sorry, it isn't exactly your kind of scene."

"I can adapt to many situations," Gumball said in a prim tone. "Besides, I would like to see if you're really as good as you think you are."

"Please. I'm _way_ better than I think I am."

Fionna smiled as she watched the pleasant squabbling continued. They really were friends.

X

"Guys!" Shrieked one of the band members are he entered Marshall's garage.

"What's up?" Marshall asked.

"One of the bands set to play at Ice Castle canceled, and they want us to play there Sunday!"

"Dude, please tell me this isn't a joke."

"No way man," His band member shook his head. "I wouldn't joke about something so serious."

"Sweet!" Marshall looked around at the rest of his band. "This means we have to practice extra hard tonight and tomorrow night."

"Yeah!" The band chorused.

Marshall smirked outwardly, but frown inwardly. Why had his first instinct to text Fionna and Gumball that he had gotten a gig?

Marshall sighed and pulled out his phone. The nerds where really getting to him.

X

(1) Simon (pronounced Si-moan) Metrikov is a spin off of Simon Petrikov, which in Holly Jolly Secrets II was revealed to be Ice King's name when he was human.

And yes, Gumball's stepmother is ICE QUEEN. Not that you guys haven't already figured that out, haha.

In other news, there will be NO SLASH in this story. Since Ice Queen is Gumball's stepmother in this story, and she does try to put the moves on him while she is his stepmother, it's kind of incest. They aren't related genetically in anyway, so it's not _really_ incest, if that makes any sense.

REVIEW! …please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

X

"Dude!" Fionna said. They were at Marshall's house, finishing up the project. Fionna was sprawled out on the floor in front of the coffee table and Marshall and Gumball were sitting on the couch. "It's so awesome that you got a gig so quickly."

"Yeah, it is," Marshall agreed. "But it also means you guys need to be out of here by five so I can have band practice."

"Aw," Fionna whined. "Can't we stay for that?"

"Yes," Gumball agreed. "I would also like to see you at work."

"Nope, you guys are just going to have to wait until we play at the Ice Castle."

Fionna looked at the clock. "But it's already four thirty!"

"Yeah, and we finished the project an hour ago. I really have no idea what you guys are still doing here."

"We," Fionna said. "Are here because we love you. Right, Gumball?"

Gumball seemed flustered. "Don't you love me, Bubba?" Marshall mocked, leaning his head on Gumball's shoulder.

Gumball pushed him off. "I wouldn't go as far as love, but I do enjoy your company."

"Wow," Fionna said, looking at the calendar on her phone. "Do you guys realize, a week from today, you guys were about to tear each other's throats out at my house?"

"Well," Marshall said. "A lot has changed since then."

"Indeed," Gumball agreed.

"So, Marshall," Fionna's smile became lecherous. "What's your story?"

"I already told you guys. My mom is in prison and my dad is dead."

"Yeah, but… something more recent," Fionna thought for a second. "Like, why you tagged Cake's shop."

Marshall's eyes narrowed. "Did Cake put you up to this?"

"No," Fionna replied. "It's just that Gumball and I have told you our stories, so it's only fair you tell us yours."

"What story did you tell him?" Gumball asked

Fionna looked away. "Our first date."

Gumball flushed. "Oh."

"Yeah," Fionna said.

There was an awkward pause, just long enough for everyone to notice it.

Fionna coughed. "Are you going to tell us, Marshall?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Fionna asked. "It's only fair."

Gumball and Fionna both gave him intense stares, and he buckled under them. "Fine," Marshall sighed, and they both cheered. "When I was thirteen, I was dating this girl, Ashley. She was in the bad crowed," Marshall rolled his eyes. "So she said we should spray paint some buildings, no big deal. She promised we wouldn't get caught, and I thought I was in love with her, so I did it," Marshall looked up at their captivated faces and nodded sagely. "Yes, I was a victim of peer pressure.

"We got caught, and when Ashley heard the sirens, she pushed me down so she could get away." Marshall said. "And you two know the rest. They took me in, but Cake didn't press charges, so it wasn't so bad. I've been treated like a problem child ever since."

"Geez," Fionna said. "That sucks."

Marshall shrugged. "It was my choice," He looked at the clock. Four fifty. "I think it's time for you two to leave," He ushered them outside.

"Bye, Marshall!" Fionna waved.

"See you tomorrow night!" Gumball said as he climbed into the waiting car.

X

"Marshall!" the drummer said. "Can you believe it? The Ice Castle?"

"I'm still in shock," Marshall agreed.

"Yeah," The guitarist chimed in. "Only the best bands play there."

"I've heard some creepy rumors, though," The drummer said.

"What were they?" Marshall asked curiously.

"The owners apparently a freak. He makes all the employees have the same name and stuff."

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea. I should do that with you guys," Marshall joked. "I'd say Jose and you guys would all come running."

"Shut up," The guitarist said, throwing a pick at him.

Marshall tried to deflect it but failed, and the pick hit him square in the nose. The two began to laugh, and Marshall grinned along with them.

How could he get mad when tomorrow was bound to be amazing?

X

I know, I know. Short chapter is short. But I needed to get out the Ashley thing and I couldn't think of any way to fit it into the next chapter.

Review because Marshall has cookies and is willing to share.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

X

Marshall woke up and rolled over. He looked blearily up at his calendar, where a date was circled in red.

He buried his face in his pillow and grinned. Today was the day.

Today was going to be _great._

X

Fionna stumbled around her room, tripping on model swords and various clothes. She fell flat on her face after the fourth trip, sending a wave of junk spilling onto the floor. A flyer floated gently onto her head, and she picked it up.

A slow smile spread onto her face as she read the ice covered logo. Marshall was playing at the Ice Castle.

As Cake called for her to come downstairs for breakfast, Fionna decided today was going to be mathematical.

X

Gumball awoke to Ms. Peppermint lightly knocking on his door. He yawned and called her in, sitting up and stretching in his bed. She smiled warmly at him and offered him a cup of tea.

The barely awake teenager idly sipped his tea as his eyes wandered over to where his daily calendar sat on his nightstand. Gumball picked it up and flicked it to today. His lips quirked up at the edges as he read the only thing he had planned today.

He stood and walked to his closet, wondering what one should wear on such a notable day.

X

From what Marshall could remember, the only time he ever got nervous was before a gig. Not when he had to give an oral presentation at school, not the day before Christmas. Just the prospect of singing out all his hard work into a crowd made his hands shake and voice waver. That all ended when he got on stage, though. Everything just clicked, and even when the audience hated his music, Marshall was completely in his element.

And the Ice Castle was totally his element. Everything was covered in fake snow and ice, and there were even icicles hanging from the ceiling. When the lights turned on, they reflected off the icicles and bounced onto another, and another, creating an awesome effect.

Marshall had never seen the club before it was open. He had to get there early to set up, and he was struck by how ordinary the club looked without the lights and moving bodies. He played a couple cords on his guitar, making sure everything was tuned. Marshall was standing right in front of the microphone, where he would be standing two hours later when the club was in full swing.

He took a deep breath and headed backstage, where the rest of the band was.

"Did you get the feel of the place?" The drummer laughed. It was a long running joke that Marshall couldn't play well if he didn't stand in once place for at least five minutes on stage.

"Did it feel you back?" The guitarist said, and they both high fived as they laughed.

"Very funny, guys," Marshall said as he plopped down on one of the couches and checked his phone. There were three new messages.

_Good luck tonight. –Gumball_

_Don't mess up! :) –Fionna_

_I hope you do well tonight. I'm sorry I can't be there. –George_

Marshall blinked in surprise at the last one. It was from his Uncle George, who he barely saw. How did he even know Marshall was playing tonight? He sent Fionna and Gumball a hasty text back, and dialed his Uncle George's number.

It went to voice mail. "Hey, Uncle George. It's Marshall," He said. "I just read your text, and you really don't have to come to my gigs, so you don't have to feel guilty. Your job makes you go on business trips, I get that," Marshall realized he was rambling and stopped. "I just didn't want you to feel bad or anything. I'll see you when you come home. Bye."

Marshall leaned back against the couch and sighed. These family issues were annoying.

X

"Marshall! Wake up!"

His body jerked, and his vision focused out to the guitarist's panicked face way to close to his. "Dude! Get off of me!" Marshall looked around. There was a lot more people in the back, and judging from the noise, a crowd in the front of the club. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep!" The drummer said.

"_What_?" Marshall exclaimed. "What time is it?"

"Thirty minutes until we go on! Get up!"

"What?" Marshall said again, shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"We were setting up in front!"

"Shit!" Marshall shouted, jumping up. "I need to do my vocal routine."

Just as he started, the bouncer walked in. "Anybody in here named Marshall?" Marshall walked over to him, still practicing. "There's a blond chick outside that says she knows you."

"Does she have a hat with rabbit ears?"

"Yeah."

Marshall nodded. "Let her in."

The bouncer walked out and Fionna came rushing in, face red. "What's wrong?" Marshall said, shocked at her panicked expression.

"Gumball's stepmother is here!"

For the third time that day, Marshall exclaimed, "What?"

"Yeah! And she took him away into the parking lot."

"Why didn't you help him?" Marshall shouted.

Fionna looked down, ashamed. "I'm kind of afraid of her."

"Whatever," Marshall said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the backdoor. He heard the bouncer call that there was twenty more minutes until they go on just as the door shut behind them.

X

Ten minutes earlier, Gumball pulled up to the club where Fionna was already waiting. She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture as he walked up.

"Hey, Gumball."

"Hello Fionna. You look dazzling this evening."

"Thanks, dude," Fionna stammered out, blush blazing on her face. There was an awkward pause, where a normal couple would have kissed or hugged. They both couldn't look the other in the eye when they made it to the door.

The bouncer took one look at Gumball, and called another bouncer, who looked at him and nodded. The second bouncer walked back into the club.

"Is there a problem here," Fionna squinted as she read the name tag pinned to the bouncer's chest. "…Gunter?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of line and wait a couple minutes."

"What?" Fionna said. They were going to miss Marshall's show.

"Is that a problem?" Gunter said scowling. "I could just not let you in at all, if you would prefer that…"

"No!" Gumball said quickly. "We'll go. Excuse us, sir."

When they were out of earshot, Fionna leaned over to Gumball. "What do you think is the matter?"

"Maybe it's because we're under eighteen?"

"This club is specifically for kids under eighteen. That wouldn't be the problem."

Gumball shrugged. "I suppose we'll just have to wait."

They waited in silence for another minute. "So, Fionna."

"Hmm?" Fionna looked up to meet Gumball's eyes.

Gumball flushed when he realized how close they were standing to get out from the cold. "I was just wondering," Gumball stammered. "If… you would still like to go on a date with me."

"What?" Fionna said. "We've already gone over this."

"I know… it's just," Gumball sighed. "I like you so much. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Dude, I like you too. You know that. This stuff with your stepmom, though… it freaks me out."

"Fionna, I wish you would look past that. I really like you-"

"Is that so?" Came a familiar voice behind them.

"Simon?" Gumball said, immediately on the defensive.

"That's step mommy to you, Gummy," Her eyes turned dark. "What's that slut doing here?"

"What?" Fionna shrieked.

"You cannot talk to Fionna like that. I won't allow it," Gumball said, outwardly strong but inwardly scared.

"My roof, my rules, sweetie," Simon said.

"We are not at home-"

"I own Ice Castle, Gummy. I thought you knew that," Simon said.

"Huh?" Gumball said.

"Yes," Simon said. "I realized you and that delinquent were getting friendly, so I let him play at my club. I figured you would come and see him, and I was right," She frowned again. "I was hoping you'd leave your little dog elsewhere…"

"Little dog?" Gumball said, before realizing she was talking about Fionna. "Stepmother-"

"Step mommy," She corrected. "Moving on, I think it's time you and I go." 

"Go where?"

"Anywhere I want," Simon smirked delightedly. "I'm your legal guardian, in case you've forgotten."

"Stepmother, I'm just here to see a friend play. Cant this wait until we get home?"

"Nope," Simon said, digging her nails into Gumball's arm as she dragged him away.

He sent a desperate look back to Fionna, who was frozen in place.

X

"So Simon owns this place?" Marshall said to Fionna as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"Yeah," Fionna replied. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You've just got to calm down. Everything will be fine."

"But… she could be raping him or something!"

Marshall snorted. "I doubt Bubba could get it up for her." They reached the door and rushed out. The cold air was there to meet them, and Marshall shivered, the only one without a jacket.

"Where do you think they would be?" Fionna asked.

"Simon wouldn't leave the club, and they weren't inside, so they have to be in the parking lot somewhere," Marshall said. He heard a bump coming from somewhere, and he brought up a finger to signal silence. They crept over to where the noise came from, but it was only people coming out of a car.

"If it goes on like this," Fionna whispered. "We're never going to find them."

"Wait," Marshall said. "I have an idea." He crouched onto the floor and bent down so he could see under the cars. Marshall looked around until he spotted two pairs of shoes, one of them heels and the other Gumball's distinct Converse with science equations on them. "I see them," He said, standing up. "We'll have to be quiet going over there."

Fionna nodded in understanding, and Marshall silently led them to where Gumball was.

X

"Isn't this just cozy?" Simon said, and Gumball shuddered. "Are you cold, sweetie?" She pressed her body against his.

"No," Gumball said, fighting the bile of revolution he could feel in his throat. "We are in between two cars."

"Well… yes," Simon smiled up at him with what she thought was allure. "But I'm here, and isn't that enough?"

Gumball opened his mouth, and Simon swooped in, pressing their lips together and promptly putting her tongue in his mouth. Gumball was in shock as she did this, the disgusting feeling of her tongue on his almost making him puke.

"Get off of him!" Someone shrieked as Simon was pulled off of him. Gumball couldn't focus on anything as he slid to the floor. A wave of nausea hit him, and he emptied out his dinner onto the pavement.

When he was finished, Gumball looked up at his savior. It was Fionna, pushing Simon down and punching her in the gut. Fionna, who had saved him from his stepmother. Fionna, who could look beautiful while beating the life out of someone.

Gumball sent her a dazed smile, and he could feel someone trying to get him to stand up, and he complied, rising on unsteady legs. He languorously looked over to Marshall, who was saying something he couldn't hear.

The edges of his vision blurred, and he fell into darkness.

X

Marshall hastily grabbed Gumball as he fell. He looked over to where Fionna was still punching Simon. "Fi, I'm pretty sure she's knocked out."

Fionna stopped and looked down at Simon's limp body. "…Oh." Marshall tried to haul Gumball over to where Fionna was, but the nerd was too freaking heavy. "Here, let me take him," Fionna said, picking him up with ease that Marshall was jealous of. They walked over to where Simon was knocked out at.

"It's so weird," Marshall said as they looked down at her.

"She looks so peaceful," Fionna said, shifting Gumball in her arms. He began to stir, and slowly got up on his own.

Gumball leaned against a car. "I feel sick."

"I would be surprised if you didn't," Marshall said. "Fionna knocked out the step-bitch."

Gumball smiled at her, barely lucid. "I saw that. You looked beautiful."

Fionna blushed. "Thanks."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Moving on from the love scene, what should we do with her?"

"We should probably tell Gunter about her, and then be gone when he comes back with her," Gumball said.

"I can't leave, I have to play…" Marshall jumped. "I have to play!" He shouted with realization. "Shit, guys, sorry to ditch you, but I have to go."

"It's cool!" Fionna said to his retreating figure. "We'll meet you inside!"

X

Marshall bolted through the bodies, and hopped on stage where the rest of his band was waiting. They were pissed.

"Marshall!" The guitar player hissed. "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of some stuff," He replied hastily, picking up the microphone.

X

Marshall put the microphone back down, breathing heavily. The crowd was still cheering, and they had already played an encore. The band got up, all of them walking off stage. They were still concert high, and weren't mad at Marshall. The guitarist smacked him over the head, but he was grinning as he did it. A crowd of girls circled around them, and Marshall passed his number out to the hot ones. He left the rest of the band with them, and headed over to where Fionna and Gumball were at the bar.

Fionna began to jump excitedly when she saw Marshall approaching. "Dude!" She punched him. "You were mathematical!"

"Thanks," Marshall said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I really liked 'Mr. Brightside' and 'Gives You Hell,'" Fionna said, still bouncing.

Gumball took a sip of his water. "I enjoyed 'Pumped Up Kicks.'"

"You do know that's about a guy that goes insane and starts killing kids at his school, right?"

"…I wasn't aware of that."

Marshall laughed at Gumball's expression. "Common mistake. You really have to listen to the lyrics. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Gumball said. "I just have to keep drinking water, and I won't get a headache."

"But," Marshall said. "What's going to happen after this?"

Gumball sighed. "I suppose I'll go into the foster system until I turn eighteen."

"Are you sure there isn't anybody that would take you in?" Fionna said, a worried frown on her face.

"Well… there is Ms. Peppermint, but she has enough money problems as it is."

Marshall looked at him. "Aren't you like, massively rich?"

"Well, I wouldn't say massively, but I'm well off."

"Then you can pay for yourself to live with her. It's a win-win situation," Marshall said.

"I suppose," Gumball said. "I think we should talk about this in the morning."

"Alright," Marshall said. "You guys want to stay at my house?"

"Okay," Gumball said, happy to not have to go home.

"Pretty sure Cake would freak if I did that," Fionna said. "But I can come by in the morning."

Marshall nodded, and they all left the club.

X

It's the second to last chapter! SAD FACE.

Songs Marshall sang: French Fry Song –Marshall Lee, Mr. Brightside –The Killers, Pumped Up Kicks –Foster the People, All the Right Moves –OneRepublic, Secrets –OneRepublic, Waiting for the End –Linkin Park, Kryptonite -3 Doors Down, Perfect –Simple Plan, Thnks fr th Mmrs –Fall Out Boy

Basically the playlist I listen to when I write this haha.

Reviews make Gumball's stepmother stops touching him!... but not really.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

X

Gumball and Marshall were so tired when they got home; all they could manage to do was change clothes and crash on Marshall's bed.

Marshall woke up and wiped the spit off his mouth. He looked up at the clock. Eleven twenty am. He yawned and stretched, wondering what had woken him up so early. He would normally wake up at two or three pm on the day after he had gigs. Marshall lay back down, and listened to serene silence of his house. The sound of the coffee maker, three people's voices…

He bolted up in bed, eyes wide. Was he being broken into? Marshall quickly picked up the axe under his bed. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the voices were coming from, axe poised above his head.

Marshall blinked. Gumball, Fionna, and Uncle George were sitting around his kitchen table. _They were sitting around the kitchen table._

"The hell…" Was all Marshall could manage to mumble out, the three all staring at him.

Almost simultaneously, Fionna and Gumball started laughing. George's lips quirked up and Marshall slowly lowered his axe. "What are you guys doing here?"

Fionna calmed herself down. "I said I would come over in the morning, remember?"

"And I stayed the night," Gumball said.

"Yeah, that part I remember," Marshall said. "What I don't remember is you coming over, Uncle George."

"My plane came in early this morning," George said. "Imagine my surprise when Gumball opened the door." The man walked over and they shared a stiff, awkward hug.

"Bubba is a sight in the morning," Marshall agreed.

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror, Marshall," Fionna said with a laugh. He had a bed head and was only wearing pajama pants.

"Please," Marshall said, and gestured to his admittedly lanky upper body. "This is what you dream of." Gumball gave him a sharp look, and Marshall realized that Gumball was who wanted to be in Fionna's dreams.

"Anyway," Gumball said, forcing a smile onto his face. "Why did you rush downstairs?"

"I, um," Marshall coughed. "I thought someone was breaking into the house."

George looked at the clock. "At noon?"

Marshall shrugged. "Hey, I don't know a thief's schedule."

"Marshall, you didn't tell us how cool your Uncle is," Fionna said.

"I didn't really know it myself," Marshall said. "Hey, I'm going to run up stairs and change."

X

Marshall pulled out a chair and sat down, a plate of pancakes in his hand. "So what were you guys talking about before I came down?"

"We were talking about Gumball's situation with his stepmother," George said. "We're going to take in all options for where he can go, or if his stepmother doesn't willingly let him leave, then we would have to go to court."

"How do you know all this legal stuff?" Marshall asked.

George gave him an odd look. "I'm a lawyer, Marshall."

"…Oh."

Fionna laughed. "Good job, Mr. Oblivious."

"Moving on," George said. "Gumball has the option of living with Ms. Peppermint or a foster home. The ideal choice would be with Ms. Peppermint, since he has known her since his mother passed."

Gumball nodded. "I would also be able to help with the bills and any other problems that may arise with me living with her."

Fionna grinned. "So everybody is happy!"

"Not quite," George said. "First, we need to contact Gumball's stepmother and see if she wants to press charges. If she does, we can tell her that we know about the abuse, which will probably make her allow Gumball do whatever he wants, considering the severity of her offense. Does that sound alright to you, Gumball?"

"That sounds great," Gumball said a small grin on his face. "If I had known it would be so easy…"

"The most important thing to remember during this is that none of this is your fault. Ms. Metrikov did this of her own choice and understanding of the legal system. Now would be a good time to contact your stepmother." He looked up at Marshall and Fionna. "Can we have some privacy?"

"Of course," Fionna said, standing up and dragging Marshall with her into the next room. "I can't believe this is working out so well!"

Marshall nodded. "Bubba's really going to have a good life here on out."

"That's if Simon doesn't press charges."

"Yeah, but she probably won't. I mean, she runs a pretty popular club, so if anybody heard about this they wouldn't go, and she'd go broke. This is the last thing she wants."

Fionna nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah. Want to watch some cartoons?"

"You read my mind."

X

"So that's that," Uncle George said. "We've told Ms. Metrikov her options and all we can do is wait. You're welcome to stay at here in the meantime…"

"No," Gumball said. "Thank you, but I have already over stayed my welcome."

"You could stay with me and Cake," Fionna said. "We'd be happy to have you, if you don't mind taking the couch."

"That sounds wonderful," Gumball said.

"Now don't get too excited," Marshall said mischievously, smacking Gumball on the back. Gumball and Fionna both blushed horribly, not able to meet anybody in the eyes.

"Marshall," George warned.

"We should probably get going. We've made Cake wait outside long enough," Fionna said. "Bye, Marshall."

"Goodbye," Gumball said to Marshall then turned to his uncle. "Thank you very much for all of your help, I can send you your check…"

"No check needed," Uncle George said while giving him a handshake that consists of two powerful pumps. "I was happy to help."

The moment the door closed after them, Marshall could feel the awkwardness seep into the kitchen. "Well, I'm still kind of tired so I'm going to go up to my room."

"One moment, Marshall."

_Crap_ Marshall thought, hand on the doorway. _I was so close._ He turned to face his uncle. "What's up?"

"You've kept the house clean while I've been away."

Marshall snorted. "Is that really what you want to talk about?"

"No," George admitted. "I think we should talk about my absence in your life."

Marshall sighed. "It's cool. I know you have to go to a bigger city to get more clients…"

"I know you understand it. But I also know that not having a strong role model in your life has affected you," George said. "My brother dyeing while you were still so young and your mother going to prison… It must have been very hard for you. Before I was too naïve to notice it, even when you had your brush with the law. But seeing what Gumball has gone through-"

"Our situations are nothing alike," Marshall cut in.

"I'm aware. But there is one key similarity. You both have a parental absence in your life, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be around enough to be yours."

"It's okay," Marshall said, just wanting the conversation to be over quickly.

"It really isn't," George said. "And from now on I'm planning on planning on being around much more."

Marshall blinked. "Really?"

George nodded. "I've accumulated enough vacation days over the past couple of years to be home at least once a week. I wish… that I could be here more often."

"That's enough," Marshall said, smiling. "Really. I'm glad that I have you as a role model in my life."

For the first time that Marshall could remember, his Uncle had a large, happy smile on his face. "Thank you, Marshall."

X

"Give your projects to me before you sit down," Ms. Foster demanded, glaring at them from over the top of her coffee mug.

Marshall held in his hands the thing that lead to everything that has happened the past couple of weeks. Fifteen pages of what family meant to each of them and why. Fionna and Gumball were already in their seats, chatting with each other. Marshall handed it to Ms. Foster, who looked up at him with a scowl before a neutral smile formed on her face.

"Did you complete the project, Marshall?"

"Yes, Ms. Foster."

Surprisingly enough, her smile remained. "Did you learn something about each other?"

Marshall nodded, wistful expression on his face. "Yeah."

"You know, I didn't put the three of you together just because of your grades," Ms. Foster said. "I heard about Gumball's stepmother. Good job."

Simon had decided to let Gumball stay with whoever he wanted to, in fear of getting her reputation ruined. Gumball was now living with Ms. Peppermint and paying rent to her, which she had denied taking at first. She relented, and they were both living happily. George visited Marshall much more often now and Fionna was just happy seeing her friends happy. She and Gumball weren't dating, but considering the way they were looking at each other, it was going to happen soon.

Marshall blinked. "Huh?" The bell rang.

"That was the tardy bell, students," Ms. Foster gave Marshall a sharp look. "Whoever isn't sitting down will be getting a detention."

Marshall walked back to his seat, mind whirling.

Maybe Ms. Foster wasn't bat shit crazy after all.

X

That's the end!

This story has been extremely fun to write. I experienced my first chapter story (not one shots), my first flame (my favorite quotes from that are 'it's called a review not a pep talk' and 'ruin the story before it could even get started), and an actual following of really cool people (YOU!).

I'll miss these versions of Marshall, Fionna, and Gumball; even if their personalities are a far cry from their characters on the show. (Which was also pointed out to me in the flame LOL).

Meh, I think I did well for a fourteen year old.

REVIEW BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER.


End file.
